Run Away
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Written before DH! Character Death Breathing was becoming a struggle, “I… don’t …want to…to…go back…” She couldn’t fight it anymore, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well here I am writing another fic. This idea came into my head a while ago and I originally intended it to be a one shot, but it got to the point where it was getting too long for it to be considered a one shot anymore. So I decided to divide it up into chapters.

Thanks to thesteppyone who beta read this for me:)

**Run Away: Chapter One**

* * *

Hermione stood alone looking down towards the ground with a blank expression on her face. She watched as the wind blew the dust around, it never stayed in the same place for long.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but she didn't let go. Her fingers were still holding on to the strands and she wasn't willing to let them go.

She felt a painful throb in her head and she instantly moved her hand to the place where it was hurting, massaging it lightly in hope that it would pass. She furrowed her eyebrows as she closed her eyes. Her other hand was clenched tightly as she tried to cope with the pain.

She took a shaky breath in as she bent down in an attempt to somehow relieve the pain. She collapsed onto her knees, as the pain became more intense. She now had both hands massaging her head, but this time she was attempting it more firmly.

She found that is was becoming increasingly harder to breathe as she breathed another shaky breath. The pain in her head was just too intense. Her eyes began to lose focus and she found herself falling in and out of consciousness.

She was sweating, she was trying to stay conscious but she was fighting a losing battle.

"I… I…" She struggled to speak, breathing was becoming a struggle, "I… don't …want to…to…go back…"

She couldn't fight it anymore, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, one that she had no chance of winning. She fell forward and as a tear fell from her eyes and down her face, she fell unconscious.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her! She was here, in her bed, two hours ago!"

Molly Weasley's voice could be heard throughout the corridors of Saint Mungo's hospital.

Healer Johnston sighed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we really don't know where she is. The last time she was seen was when her observations where being done."

"How can you not know where she is? You were supposed to be keeping a closer eye on her! Now she is missing, Merlin knows where! What if they don't find her? What would happen to her then!"

"Molly, please calm down," Arthur said as he put his arm round his wife. "I am sure the Healers and Aurors are doing everything they can to find Hermione."

"That's not the point Arthur!" Molly exclaimed, "The point is that they left her unattended when they knew that something like this could have happened!" Tears were forming in her eyes; Arthur pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

"Please, do everything you can to ensure that she comes back safely," Arthur pleaded to the Healer. "Please, we can't lose anyone else."

Healer Johnston nodded, "I will see what I can do."

Arthur nodded back, "Thank you."

As Healer Johnston walked down the corridor the Weasley family were left in turmoil. Having just lost their youngest son and brother in the battle and now with someone they considered part of their family missing they didn't know what to do.

Molly just sobbed into Arthur's shirt whilst Arthur stood there, holding Molly in his arms. Bill sat there, his chin resting in his hands staring at the wall before him, whilst Charlie was leaning against the wall staring at his feet.

Fred and George were not their usual selves. Their grins were exchanged with frowns and the sparks in their eyes were replaced with tears. Ginny sat with her head resting on her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Percy stood silently away from the rest of the Weasley clan; still ashamed about the way he had treated them before.

Tears filled every Weasley eye, some where shed, others lingered.

"Are we going to tell Harry?" Ginny asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, he had a right to know but he didn't want to give him more stress.

"No."

Ginny looked at her father as she stood up, "What do you mean, No? He has a right to know!"

"Ginny, please not now!" Bill exclaimed, not wanting a family argument at a time like this.

"No, Harry as a right to know! We can't keep something like this from him! He would want to know!" Ginny argued firmly, she wasn't going to back down on this.

"Ginny, please, it's best for Harry if we don't tell him," Arthur said calmly, trying hard not to raise his voice.

"No! It's not best for him! Hermione is his best friend and he would want to know something like this! You can't keep it from him!"

"Ginny! He is already feeling guilty about Ron. Do you think it would be fair to tell him that Hermione is missing too? How do you think he would feel then?"

"At least he would know!" Ginny screamed, "At least he would know! He would be more devastated if you didn't tell him! He would hate it if he had not known about this! Stop trying to protect him!" She burst into tears. Bill stood up and brought her into a comforting hug as she cried onto his shirt.

"What do you think Bill? Should we tell him"? Arthur looked at his eldest son. He could always rely on Bill to tell him the truth, to tell him that he is doing the right thing for his children.

Bill sighed, "I don't know, Harry does need to know. It's not fair on him if he isn't…"

Arthur sighed, "I guess I can't protect them forever, but who should tell him?"

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stood outside the door that separated himself from Harry. He did not know how he would break the new to him, nor did he know how Harry would take it. All he knew is that he needed to know. He opened the door and walked in, and sighed in relief to see Harry sitting up, awake.

"Harry, my boy," Arthur said with a smile. "How are you?"

He shut the door and sat down in one of the many chairs that were placed in his room.

Harry looked at him but barely smiled, "I'm fine, you?"

Arthur sighed, "Harry, don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting better…"

Harry stroked his bandages on his hands, tracing the tightly wrapped fabric till he reached skin.

"How is Hermione? Is she okay?"

Arthur knew that this question would come up sooner or later. He sighed and looked at Harry.

"Harry," He began, not knowing what to say to the boy sitting there mourning the loss of one of his best friends, "the last time I saw Hermione, she was doing fine…"

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean the _last_ time you saw her?"

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this but…Hermione has gone missing…"

"What! How could she go missing! I thought she was here!" Harry exclaimed in panic, "How did she get out without any of the Healers noticing?"

Arthur placed his hand on Harry's arm, "Harry I don't know. The last time we saw her was two hours ago, we don't know what has happened or where she has gone."

Harry sat there in silence for a moment trembling at the thought of losing Hermione as well. "Are there people looking for her?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, we have Healers and Aurors working on finding her and bringing her back safely to us."

Harry nodded, "Right," He said whilst hoisting himself up and attempting to swing his legs out of bed, "I'm helping."

Arthur stood up; "No you're not. You are staying here!"

"Mr. Weasley, please! I want to help! I want to help find Hermione!"

Arthur sighed, "I know but you're not well enough, it's not safe out there…"

"Which is exactly why I should go out there and help look for her!"

"Harry, my boy, please listen to me…"

"No! I need to find her before anything happens to her! Who knows what condition she is in! She might not have her wand with her so she has no way of protecting herself if she was attacked and even if she did she won't have the energy! Please, I don't want to another best friend! I don't want to lose her!" Harry exclaimed through his tears.

Arthur did not know what do say or do. He knew he couldn't let him leave his bed but a part of him wanted to give into what Harry wants.

"Harry, listen to me. We have the best Healers and Aurors looking for her. I promise you nothing will happen to her. We will find her." Arthur embraced Harry in a hug as both men began to cry.

* * *

So what do you think? Feedback is appreciated:)

Bluebell Field:)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well here is the second part of Run Away. As i said before this was originally a one shot but got too long so i decided to split it up into chapters. I am working on the 6th part right now and will try and update the remaining parts as soon as possible.

Thanks again to The Steppy One for beta reading this and offering advice about this:)

So without further ado! I bring you Chapter Two!

* * *

Run Away

Chapter Two

Molly was fidgeting. Since she arrived at Saint Mungo's she couldn't do what she usually did whenever she was nervous or anxious. She cooked, so she was forced to make do without her kitchen. She refused her son's pleas of sitting down, instead she paced back and forth whilst twisting and folding a tissue she clutched in her hands.

"Mum…" Charlie said softly, "Mum, why don't you sit down for a moment?"

"I can't Charlie, I don't want to sit down." Molly said as she continued to pace up and down the corridor.

Charlie sighed. He hated seeing his mum like this, she was at a loss of what to do. She had just lost her baby boy to the greatest evil that ever lived and now, the girl she considered as another daughter is missing and nobody knows where she is. He was worried. He had never seen his mum like this, she was out of her comfort zone and he didn't like it.

"Mum, please. You will wear yourself out. Please just sit down." Charlie pleaded; he didn't want his mum to strain herself. She was trying to stay strong for everyone, but he could see that she was struggling.

"I am perfectly fine where I am thank you." Molly said as she placed the torn tissue into her pocket.

Ginny was staring at the floor fiddling with her shoelaces. She was worried about Hermione but angry with her at the same time. She was angry because Hermione must have known how everyone would react when they found out that she was missing. She wondered what made her leave, when she knew that she wasn't well enough to be standing. She was angry because she knew that there were Death Eaters still looming around waiting for the chance to avenge the death of their master. She hated the thought of Hermione being captured by Death Eaters; she couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

She kept on thinking about Ron, and how much he sacrificed himself so that everyone, who was there, could be here. She kept on thinking about how much Ron would be missing out on life. He would never be able to play Quidditch again, nor would he get the chance to be married to the one he loved.

"Ginny?"

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called. She looked up to see Bill looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Do you want to go and get a cup of tea or something?" Bill asked with a slight smile, trying to lighten her thoughts.

Ginny thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Sure." She slowly stood up and walked over to Bill who was waiting for her.

Bill turned to Molly, "Mum, do you want anything to drink?"

Molly looked at her son and gave him a grateful smile; "Tea would be nice dear."

Bill and Ginny set off towards the hospital cafeteria, both of them not saying a word to each other. Ginny looked at her feet as she walked, not looking where she was going. Bill looked at his sister and sighed as he put his arm round her. Ginny looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You sure you're alright?" Bill asked as he squeezed Ginny's arm.

"Apart from the fact that I just lost my brother and one of my best friends is missing, only Merlin knows where; yeah I'm fine."

Bill sighed again, "We will find her, Gin'. We won't stop until we do."

"But what if _they _find her first? Who knows where they are lurking around, what if they already have her? What if…what if…"

"What ifs aren't going to get you anywhere in this situation, Gin'. It plays tricks with your mind if you let it. We will find her; we have Moody and Tonks out there with several other Aurors looking for her."

Ginny sighed, "How is Tonks doing?"

"The same as all of us," Bill said sadly.

"It doesn't seem real, one minute he is here laughing and scoffing chocolate frogs and the next, he's not here anymore." A tear ran down Ginny's cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her sleeve.

"Nothing seems real at a time like this, Gin."

Ginny sighed, "It's just not fair. Why Ron? Why did Ron have to die? He should be here! He should be here celebrating the success over the Dark Lord! He will never be able to live a full life. He won't be able to do all those things in life he wanted because one bastard took that away from him!"

"Gin, I know it's not fair; we all think that but thinking like that isn't going to help. Thinking about the life he could have had will only make you more upset. Think about what he did achieve in life," Bill was struggling to keep strong but he had to, he didn't want to break down in front of his sister when he was trying to calm her down.

Ginny turned round to face Bill, "Damn it, Bill! Stop trying to be strong all the time! It's doing my head in! I know you're only trying to help but can't you stop pretending that everything is okay?" She was frustrated with him, he was trying to be the big brother, trying to protect his little sister but she didn't want him to protect her from his emotions. She wanted him to show his grief so she could comfort him.

"Gin, I guess I am just trying to stay strong for everyone," Bill sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Well don't," Ginny said firmly, "Now, let's get that tea, shall we?"

Ginny walked on whilst Bill stood behind for a moment reflecting on what had just been said. He wanted to stay strong for everyone, after all, he was the big brother who was meant to protect his siblings, but at what cost? He knew that Ginny was getting older and he had to learn that he couldn't protect her from everything in the world.

"Bill? You coming?"

Bill looked up to see Ginny a few yards ahead waiting for him, "Yeah."

* * *

"Tonks, you shouldn't be here" Alastor said sternly as he caught up with her. 

"I'm fine Alastor, I just want to concentrate on finding Hermione and bring her back safely before any remaining Death Eaters find her," Tonks explained with a sad tone. She scanned the surrounding area and frowned, "Where are you, Hermione?"

"Stupid girl, what was she thinking? Running off like that?" Alastor muttered as he stepped into a puddle.

"Alastor, please, you're not helping," Tonks snapped, irritated at Alastor's mutterings.

"She shouldn't have run off like that! It's dangerous, surely she must have known that!"

"Alastor!" Tonks turned round, furious at Alastor's lack of sensitivity, "I mean it, drop it! Hermione is going through a lot right now, she has just lost her best friend to _him._ She is suffering from shock and she is distressed, so forgive her for wanting to escape the place that reminds her why she is here in the first place! Just please, drop it!"

Alastor sighed, "This isn't about Hermione is it?"

Tonks clenched her fists, "Of course it is! We are trying to find her before anything happens to her, in case you've forgotten!"

Alastor shook his head, "No Tonks, this is about Remus, and you know it is. You are angry."

"Shut up!" Tonks screamed, "You don't know _anything_!"

"You're upset and angry, you are vulnerable…"

"So is Hermione! She needs us out there; she needs us to find her! Please, just drop it."

Alastor shook his head, "You shouldn't even be out here. Let the others deal with this and go back to the hospital Tonks."

Tonks turned round, ignoring him and walked on. She looked in every direction, desperately trying to find Hermione. "Hermione, where are you?" She mumbled to herself, "I know you're here…but where?"

"What's that over there?" Alastor said pointing to something lying in the distance.

"Where?" Tonks said turning towards Alastor and looking back again in the direction he was pointing.

"Near that tree over there," Alastor said putting his arm down.

Tonks pulled out her wand from her robes, "Lumos!" She shouted, pointing the wand in the direction she was looking at.

She made her way towards the tree, being careful in case there where any Death Eaters about. As she became closer, the figure lying on the ground became clearer until she realised who it was.

"Oh Merlin's beard! Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed as she dropped down beside Hermione and turned her round, "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?"

Alastor came running after Tonks and swore at what he saw, "How long do you think she has been like this?"

Tonks sighed, "I don't know, maybe an hour?"

"Shit," Alastor bent down besides Tonks, "Is she okay?"

Tonks looked at Hermione's pale face and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I don't know, I really don't know. I'm not a Healer so I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Do you think she's fit to side-along apparate?" Alastor asked, looking at Hermione and how weak she looked.

Tonks bit her lip, "I'm not sure, I don't want to risk it."

Alastor frowned, "We will have to try, we can't be wasting time setting up a port key."

Tonks sighed, "What if she is splinched?"

"Then we will have to deal with it when the time comes," Alastor said, Tonks thought for a moment, "Look, we can't be wasting time with the spell for the port key, it will be faster to get her to Saint Mungo's if we apparate."

Tonks sighed, "Okay," she said as she picked up Hermione and cradled her in her arms.

"You okay there?" Alastor asked as he placed his hand on Tonks' arm.

Tonks nodded, "Yeah, let's just get out of here before anything happens."

Alastor simply nodded and in a few seconds, they were gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)

Reviews will be much appreciated:)

Bluebell Field:)


End file.
